The Neko Girl
by Not a Shorty
Summary: Nekomi Nekota is a teenaged girl who falls into the deadly okay, it's not deadly, just a bit altering... trap of the most evilest Chimera making alchemist: Kamera! Ed and Al meet up with her in an alley and invite her to travel with them...


**- The Neko Girl -**

_By Nina Elric_

* * *

_**Nekomi Nekota**_, an alchemist with the ability to change into the form of a cat, any size, or breed of one. She has green eyes that glow like a real cats, during the dark night. She has black hair and have special abilities, considering, you have automail, just like Edward Elric's. She was hurt in a battle with an evil man, named Kamera, his name sounded like the word Chimera, amazingly.

* * *

**Chapter One – The Unique Features**

**Ed's POV**

Al and I walked down the alley in between two large buildings, hoping for it to take us somewhere else…than Central. I hated it there, but sometimes, I'd perfer to be there than anywhere else. Quite scary, huh? But anyways, Al was trailing behind me as I lead us down the alleyway, hoping for a way to get away from Central, but then Al decided to speak.

"Brother, why don't you go to—" I decide I wasn't going to hear this, so I interupted him.

"No Al! I'm not going back there. That bastard, Roy Mustang, seems really enjoy picking on me, and only me! Dammit Al, if I could, I would rip off his big mouth and—"

"Brother…look…" Al said pointing towards a fallen down garbage can.

"What? Ity's just a garbage can! What's so special about that?" I asked confused, wondering whether or not Al was losing it. Suddenly, a head popped out. It was small and furry with green eyes. It was...a kitten! "Al? AL!"I said once Al ran to the kitten. "We're not keepin' it!"

"Why, Nii-san?" If a suit of armor could have emotions, it would be sad. He would have a sad expression on his face if he weren't a suit of armor. It sucked for him. It sucked badly. _Poor Al, _I thought sadly. It WAS sad. And it was my fault. "Why can't we keep--" But suddenly, before Alphonse could finish, something starnge happened. The kitten began to glow heavily, and it began to grow into the shape of a human...err...human-like girl.

I flew off of my feet and dropped over to my side and was in complete shock. "What the hell...are you?" Shockingly, it replied.

"I'm a cat...well...sorta. I'm more like a chimera, but was transformed into this by an alchemist by the name of--" I cut her off as she began to boil up in steam.

"What?" I asked, "You...were attacked? By who?"

"I WAS GETTING TO THAT!" She said. It was a girl with the features of a cat! Oddly enough, it surprized me! "Anyway," she said brushing herself off of any dust or dirt that may have sucumbed to her when she was lying in the middle of spilled garbage. "The man's name was...Kamera...sorta like the word chimera. I know. It doesn't seem right." She said eying me and sighing at the same time. "But be warned. He is quite evil and has the ability to alter the human body and forging it with any animal he chooses. Normally, " she paused for a moment and let out another sigh, "...he uses cats. So please. Be careful." She turned around on her heel and began to walk out of the alley.

"Wait!" Al yelled, and I, as surprized as I was, just went along with it, "Don't leave. Join us. Maybe we can help you get back to normal." Her ears flinched and went back.

"R-really? You think you could?" I watched as she turned around, with those greenish-golden eyes peering and glowing at us, she replied with another, "Sure. I'll join, but as long as you tell me why you're so short, Ed?" Suddenly my eyes went into complete shock, again.

"W-what? How do you know my name? AND WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A PINT-SIZED MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEEK?" I yelled with rage and fire burning in my eyes. I was angry, but I calmed down soon after and decided it wasn't going to be a secret for long. So I showed her my automail arm. "I'm so...'small' beacause of this..." After showing her that, I showed her my leg. By pulling up my pant leg, I revealed the automail leg. "...And because of this, too." I put on my jacket and pushed down my pant leg. Her eyes once again peering at me.

"Oh...so you did...the...the _forbidden_...?" She slightly asked, frowning sadly. All I could do was frown and nod. Knowing that, she might reject, but still, maybe it won't be so bad with her. Suddenly a red transmutation circle appeared beneath me and both Al and the girl screamed loudly. A shadow cast up behind me and suddenly the circle glowed. I quickly wiped one of the arrays away, hoping that the transmutation would fail. But who knows what happened, cause suddenly, I blacked out and fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey. I dunno why, but to me this chapter seemed a little bit short (like Ed of course...), but I think it came out rather okay. Don't ya think? Anyways, I thought I'd give the character bio before I started the whole story and oh, **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**! I know, it's bit late for that and hey, right now, it's 11:04 pm and I'm writing this. Anyway, R & R and please...no flames. All flames are good for are roasting marshmellows. Roasty Toasty Marshmellows, Roasty Toasty Marshemellows! G2g, so bai bai!

PS: The button is soooooo waiting for that little click. so click the button and make it happy...thanx!

_Nina Elric_


End file.
